


Exclusivity

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes it just fits.





	Exclusivity

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-04-12 07:45am to 07:46am & 2019-04-14 11:29am to 11:36am

Anyone who says Yukimura has less strength than Sanada is a fool. That slim build has much more power than meets the eye. Especially when Yukimura has Sanada against the wall, legs spread, his powerful thrusts forcing Sanada flat while taking every hit against his prostate.

''Wider Genichirou. Let me slide deeper.''

A grunt is the only affirmative before those beautifully muscled legs part more, letting Yukimura slide just a tad deeper with a satisfied sigh.

Sanada always feels so good around his cock. Like a perfect sleeve, gripping in all the right places.

Yukimura has had several lovers but none has ever been this sweet and obedient, no matter what Yukimura demands. 

The bluenette knows that Sanada is not a natural bottom but he does allow it - for Yukimura. Exclusively for Yukimura.

Which makes it all the more precious and Yukimura always makes sure to taste every drop, draw every moan and listen to every gasp he can get out of that majestic body.

They don't love each other romantically, they are both sure of that, but sexually they are more than compatible. They treat sex with the same passion as they do tennis. And they both know they will never grow tired of either of the following three: 

Tennis

Sex

Each other

These are their lives and both won't change a thing.


End file.
